Various modes of immunosuppression are being tested. OKT-3 therapy is being evaluated for its effectiveness on second treatment. Cyclosporine therapy is being reviewed to establish the therapeutic range. Most important concommittant therapy with hetoconazole is being tested to establish if a more cost effective therapy can be derived using drug interaction.